meadows
by heekyung200
Summary: did an angel fall out of the sky? No, he just rode the bus...
1. angel and the bus

There were so many things that she wanted

There were so many things that she wanted. She wanted her dad to come back from over seas and she wanted her mom to come back. She wanted to live with her brother all over again and she missed how she never had a true friend. Maybe that's why, what she wants the most, is a true friend… A true friend that would never abandon her and always stick with her no matter what.

It was a rainy day at 6:32 in the mourning. Sitting alone on the school bus and just listening to music, who would've thought that God would answer her prayers? "Mind if I sit here?" His voice was deep and friendly. His brown eyes met her green… his eyes weren't like a humans' at all. That was Sakura's first thought.

"Are you new?" That's how Meiling started out. "You must be new, if you want to sit next to her. Why don't you come sit in the back with us?" Meiling winked at him. The boy stared at Meiling with his unlike human eyes.

He simply smiled and said, "No thanks. I like her. I think Sakura's cute." He hugged her close to him. "Don't we make a cute couple?"

"No," she said simply and she walked away to the back.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked.

"Oops. You're famous, you know that?" He had to make an excuse.

"What?"

He sighed. "God should've known that I couldn't keep a secret for long. Oh God, please forgive me," he whispered under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Didn't you want a friend? A friend that will always be with you?" he asked. She just stared at him with 100 seriousness.

"What do you know about me?" she questioned.

"God answered your prayers. I'm Syaoran and also one of your 7 angels. Nice to meet you…"

"Are you crazy? Don't joke about something like that," she spoke in such a soft tone that he could barely hear. Her tears were forming under her emerald eyes. She sniffed and went back to listening to her ipod. Syaoran took her ear phones out.

"You have to believe me! There's no other reason why I'm here!" They both stared at each other with such intensity.


	2. thing i wanted?

There were so many things that she wanted

"Okay… even if I do believe you're an angel… can you tell me why you're in all my classes and following me home?" Sakura asked without staring back at Syaoran who was following her. He was like an abandoned puppy following a beef jerky.

"I don't have a place to stay," he said quietly. Sakura turned around.

"So?" she asked with no emotions what so ever.

"You're mom told me Sakura would let me stay." It was quiet. Sakura just stared at the tip of her toes. "She said Sakura would be kind enough… She knew." Sakura just kept on walking.

When she reached her house, as she was opening the front door, she said, "Hurry up. Don't you need a place to stay?" Then, she just smiled.

That night….

"Did you find everything you need in place?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but are you sure you're brother won't mind me borrowing his clothes?" Syaoran asked.

"Do they even fit you? The jeans look a little short on you," Sakura giggled. Syaoran looked at down at the pants. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Come on, we're going shopping," he declared.

"It's almost 8 and it's a school night. Are you crazy?" she asked staring at him.

"It's fine. Malls don't close until 10ish right? It'll be fine. Come on!"

The next thing Sakura noticed was the two of them at the mall… holding hands. They looked like a couple. To make things worse, everyone was staring at them. She blushed madly and took her hand away. Syaoran didn't take notice of this. He just went into an expansive store. The women at the store looked at him and asked, "Hi, I'm Tomoyo. Do you need help with something?" The woman was just blushing madly. She was beautiful was what Sakura thought. Syaoran looked over at Tomoyo. He smiled and walked over to her. He leaned closer and closer to Tomoyo's ear and whispered something. The next thing Sakura knew was Tomoyo leading her to the dressing room. Sakura was changing!

"Angel! Come here!" she screamed. Syaoran knocked on the door.

"Yes, Sakura?" he asked.

"Weren't you suppose to be the one that's getting clothes?" she asked.

"I will! First, you need to, though." He said. "Hurry up and change."

"I don't need new clothes!" she yelled.

"Just try it on!" he yelled back… and that's how it went… Tomoyo just stood by the stalls and giggled.

The total cost…

"It'll be 4238.69," said Tomoyo. Syaoran took out his wallet and pulled out a gold card. Sakura's eyes were wide. "Thank you," said Tomoyo. "Have a nice evening!" Syaoran stared at Sakura… and he held her hands.

"See how nice you look, Sakura?" he smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter," she said. Syaoran had bought her clothes from casual dressing to formal dressing and sweats to evening gowns! "You really didn't need to do this! I look like some spoiled child! And let go of my hand, you pervert!" She yanked away her hand away from Syaoran. She sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "But now, I'm going to pick you're clothes out for you," she said with a smirk.

Syaoran was already good looking with his light brown hair and his dark brown eyes that drowns anyone in… but with his new clothes… he really looked like a prince! An angel prince!! As soon as he stepped out of the store that he spent more than 4 thousand bucks, everyone's eyes were on him! He looked like some kind of celebrity or a billionaire or an heir of the biggest company! "See how nice you look?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… Yeah… let's just go home," he said grumbling. Sakura smiled… it made Syaoran blush for the first time. He heard a thump on his heart that he had never felt before.

On the way home, they rode the bus. They were riding all the way in the back. Syaoran was looking out into the streets filled with lights, when something light fell on his right shoulders. Sakura fell asleep. He smiled and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Then, he, too, fell asleep right on the top of her head.


	3. payback?

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! Opening her emerald eyes, she stared at her clock. Her eyes started to widen. "Syaoran! Where are you?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she screamed her lungs out over the stairs. She hurried and got dressed for school. She skated as fast as she could to her school, which was 30 minutes away. As soon as Sakura went into school, she looked at her watch, Syaoran bought for her. "10:00. I can sneak in during lunch. He is so dead," she cursed under her breath.

"What are you doing?" asked a deep voice. Sakura turned around and saw Yukito. He was just a few years older than her. Sakura's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" he offered some chips to her.

"I'm fine. It's lunch time, anyways." As Sakura ran to her class, Yukito couldn't help but stare.

"Syaoran! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Sakura yelled across the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but… you know… how could I wake you up if I don't _live_ with _you_?" Sakura looked around and found everyone staring at these two teens.

"What I meant was, why didn't you call me?" She tried to hurry up and cover her first statement.

"I thought you needed the sleep," said Syaoran smiling at her.

"I didn't need it," she said coldly.

"I made you lunch though. Let's eat it together," Syaoran said happily.

Sakura's stomach was growling.

"Fine," she said, blushing. Sakura and Syaoran left to eat lunch on the roof.

Meling was watching them the whole time. She had a small, evil smirk. "Don't you guys think it's a little strange that they are close already? I mean, that _thing_ is so hard to get along with, right?" The girls just stared at her.

"What do you think we should do, then?" asked Rika.

"Let's make a little mess," said Meling as she played around with her pudding.


	4. YukitoSan?

"I'll be right back," said Syaoran

"I'll be right back," said Syaoran. Sakura was just eating her food. Meling and her group hid by the door.

"Good, he left. Rika, did you get the balloons?" Meling asked. Rika had 10 balloons in hand filled with shaving cream and bleach. Rika nodded. "How about the feathers and glue? Chiharu, did you get that?" Chiharu nodded. Meling smirked. "This ought to be good. You know that plan, right girls?" They all nodded their heads.

Sakura was just about done eating. She was closed the bento and was heading down to go down. Meling spilled some oil just where the stairs were. Meling and her crew were following every step with their eyes. BAM!! "Sakura!"

"Guess what! I got 3 breads for free at the vending machine! These girls just gave them to me!" Yukito said running up the stairs. He walked around the oil. He often had a habit of that.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sakura said coldly.

"Do you want one? You just kind of looked sad today. Food can always cheer you up, you know?" Yukito bent down a bit to see Sakura's face. He gave a big smile. "Come on, let's eat it over there!"

Sakura and Yukito were sitting right next to each other eating bread and staring up at the sky. "Do you believe in heaven?" Yukito asked. Sakura looked over at him. His face was glowing.

"I guess. Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" she asked.

"That's good. I think heaven's great. There's lots of food you can't find on earth and beautiful angels… and you get to be with God! I can't wait!" Yukito said. Sakura looked over at him. He really was glowing. Sakura just stared at her piece of bread, now.

The girls were trying to sneak out before anyone else came. "I don't think that was very nice, girls," he said harshly with burning eyes.

"It's her fault! It's Sakura's fault! She's so annoying!" Chiharu said.

"I don't like excuse. God don't like them either," said Syaoran. The three girls all just stared at his burning eyes. "You better be nicer next time. If you're not… I'm not going to leave you alone," he threatened. He started to head out up to the stairs, but it was her words that stopped him.

"Threats don't work on me. But… for some other reason you want to protect that thing… some other things might work," said Meling. Syaoran slowly turned around.

"Sakura! I brought some milk!" Syaoran said happily. Sakura turned around to face him.

"Did something happen?" she asked. "It took you long enough."

"Nothing happened," he said trying to smile his biggest smile.

"He's lying, Sakura," said Yukito. Syaoran stared at him without smiling. "Well, then, I'd better get going," said Yukito. "See ya!"

"There's something strange about him, Sakura," Syaoran said.

"You're suppose to be an angel. Don't judge," Sakura said.


End file.
